Hey babe!
by EllyC520
Summary: This story has..um..South Park, Sailormoon, and DBZ, ENJOY! o.~
1. Default Chapter

Hey Babe!  
  
A word from a friend: Hey AngelGirl, It's Cosmicmoon, I just wanted to tell you that I took your story off my acount and onto yours. I promise I'll type all your stories up as soon as I can. o.~  
^^Cosmicmoon  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor moon, South park, or DBZ you should know that  
  
this is my 1st story its part funny ,scary ,oh, and dont forget! action packed!   
  
"Ah mann!!!!!!!" Serena said sadly when she got an F on her essay.  
  
"Its not that bad Serena." Molly said trying to cheer her up. Better luck next time. But then out of no were a portal sucked serena in with a jolt that caused her spinning in a circle down and down and down in the dark portal a minute went by then she finelly hit the hard surfece whith her meatball head and then she picked her self up and said:  
  
"Wow!!that was sooo fun! i wish i could do that again!"who wouldnt? it was fun!"  
  
she looked around and said "why is it snowing?"she was right,snow everywhere while she was looking she felt someone tap her when she turned around she saw 4 kids they looked as if they were in 4th grade and they looked strangely familier then she asked,"who are you?"then they all told there names and then serena said  
  
"oh ya! your the south park crew!"  
  
"uh yah,we do live in south park""mmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmm!"yah thats right kenny."whats that mean in engilish?" serena asked confused"I dont know I just agree with whatever he says"angry face kennny:( " guys whats that window staring at us?I dont know maybe we should take a closer look!"they look up higher to notice some words saying "THE SOUTH PARK SHOW"they are shocked to find out that they were part of a show and so they all start messing around "till one of them says "LOOK!!!theres a black hole?!"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!.serana yelled"WEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! this is soooo much fun!:D.oww that hurt huh? what the hell?"they all looked around to see that they had fallen in at place in the woods by a river, and since kenny was soo thirsty after the trip and so he went to find out that while he was drinking, a big fish was staring at him hungerly but before he could even move the gigantic fish swallowed him whole so when Kyle saw this he said"oh my god! you killed kennny!!" then Stan yelled " you basterd!"Then out of no were a boy named gohon said "hey, i know you!!!" Gohan said "yahh me too!"  
  
  
Sorry its so short but hey I'll get the next one out soon!:D and please, if I dont get atleast 5-10 nice reviews, I won't make my weekly made up episodes which i dont own of,"Hey Babe!" hope you liked it :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
review please! 


	2. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Hey I finally got another chapter up! I hope your not mad at me!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
PLEASE BE NICE!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who are you?" She and Gohan asked at the same time, as they starred into each other's eyes, one of the south park boys cried:   
"ARE YOU GUYS IN LOVE?!"  
"Why would I be in love? I already have Darien! So why would I be in love with anyone other than MY LOVE?!"  
(AngelGirl: I hope I'm not going to write a love fic!)  
  
Then, Gohan knew, 'cause he could read her mind, she was right, she could never love him, but no matter how much he began to love her, she could never love him. Then he thought of a plane which could stop her from loving her so called true love, do as many good deeds as possible.  
"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT NO CHEESYPUFFS!"   
"Oh calm down you fat fucker!"  
"No, now don't make me sing a song about your dumb mom."  
"Oh..."  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Oh...kyles is a big fat bitch, the biggest bitch in the whole wide world....."  
"Stop it!"  
  
Cartman keeps on singing.  
"STOP!...  
"Stop it!"  
Then kyle slaps the **** out of him untill he's he's dented in the nose face and ears, wait, he doesn't have ears. Well I think that's the perfect ending for the perfect day, bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, you guys give me 10 reveiws but you only gave me 7!  
  
  
(Little quiz)  
  
What King also has the same name as the attack on DBZ?  
  
Results tommorow 


End file.
